The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a so-called “partial transmission type” active matrix liquid crystal display device.
In an active matrix type liquid crystal display device, on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one of respective transparent substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner while sandwiching liquid crystal therebetween, gate signal lines which are extended in the x direction and are arranged in the y direction in parallel and drain signal lines which are extended in the y direction and are arranged in the x direction in parallel are formed, and regions surrounded by these respective signal lines are formed as pixel regions.
A thin film transistor which is driven by scanning signals from a one-side gate signal line and a pixel electrode to which video signals are supplied from a one-side drain signal line through the thin film transistor are provided to each pixel region.
Further, with respect to such a liquid crystal display device, a so-called partial transmission type liquid crystal display device includes a light transmission portion which constitutes a region which allows light from a backlight disposed at a back surface side to pass therethrough and a light reflection portion which constitutes a region in which an external light such as sun beams is reflected on each pixel region.
The light transmission portion is formed of a region which constitutes the pixel electrode using a light-transmitting conductive layer and the light reflection portion is formed of a region which constitutes the pixel electrode using a non-light-transmitting conductive layer having a light-reflecting function.
In the liquid crystal display device having such a constitution, the liquid crystal display device can be used in a light transmission mode by turning on the backlight and, at the same time, the liquid crystal display device can be used in a light reflection mode by making use of an external light such as sun beams.
However, in the liquid crystal display device having such a constitution, with respect to an optical path which passes through a light transmission portion and an optical path which is reflected on a light reflection portion, the latter optical path has to pass through the color filter twice, while the former optical path passes through the color filter once. Accordingly, these optical paths are not constituted in the same direction.
Accordingly, the color balance is not uniform between a case in which the liquid crystal display device is used in the light transmission mode and a case in which the liquid crystal display device is used in the light reflection mode. Further, it has been pointed out that it is difficult for the liquid crystal display device to perform the color balance adjustment in a suitable manner.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances and it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device which is capable of suitably performing the color balance adjustment.